Lifes Not Fair
by FAXlvr
Summary: First Fanfic plz be nice. I suck at summaries, so just read the story. Fang is the most popular guy in school and seems like a player. Max is his ex-best friend and an outsider that doesn't fit in.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice with the comments! Ok, here's the deal. Fang is Nudge's brother and Iggy, Max, Gazzy, and Angel are all siblings. Max is 15, Fang is 15, Iggy is 16 (I wanted Iggy to be the protective older brother, haha) Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is 7. NO WINGS!!!!! VERY VERY VERY SAD DISCLAIMER: i VERY VERY SADLY do not own MR... *tear***

* * *

Hi. I'm Max. It's short for Maximum, but nobody ever really calls me that. Well, except

for teachers, other 'important people', and this guy that I _thought _that I knew but I

_obviously_ didn't. His name's Nick, but there are only certain people that he lets call him

that. Everyone else has to call him by his nickname, which is Fang. Don't ask. Anyways,

he is my EX-best friend. Notice the caps on the EX part. He has been for two years now. I

met, well, we met before birth. Fangs mom and my mom had been in a pregnancy yoga

class thingy together and that was where they met. They very quickly became good

friends. About a month after they gained that status as good friends, Fangs mom went

into labor. Almost two months after that, I was born. My mom and Fangs mom were

never apart after that. They went to the same 'mother and baby' yoga classes together,

shopped for baby clothes together, everything. And by that, I mean breastfeeding and

stuff like that, also... weird! But I knew him for so long that didn't even matter. We

grew up together. He was my best friend, and I was his. But, enough about him and I

being 'best friends'. It's not like that anymore. But he can always hope... ha ha ha

NOT!!! *Note the sarcasm* He doesn't need anymore 'friends'. The only real friend he

has is my older brother, Iggy and his adopted sister, Nudge. His other friends are more

like either friends with benefits or friends that are just friends so that they can be in the

popular crowd. Meaning, they are either 'friends' that wear clothing that doesn't (and

hopefully never will) make the dress code or dudes that have no life and just want to fit

in. One of the many people that Fang is 'friends' with would be a girl named Lissa, who

is also Fangs current girlfriend. If anyone tried to take Fang away from her, she swears

that she will get revenge. *Snorts* Yeah, like that could ever happen. Lissa is afraid to

pick up a _soft_ball. She can't get her clothes dirty and she never takes off her high heels.

Honestly, I don't think that there is a "No, I'm not wearing high heels today!" in her

vocabulary. She thinks shes so lucky. Or so she thinks. Never mind, scratch that. Every

girl is jealous of her and Fang. Yeah, everyone.

Except for me.

* * *

**Please review!!! I'll give you cookies!!! Suggestions for the next chapters are welcome also.**


	2. Forever and Always

**Hi! By the way, Iggy is not blind in this fanfic. I thought that it would be weird with them being in high school and all. So this chapter is kinda a song fic but it doesn't have the full song in it, so I guess that doesn't count? I'm not quite sure on that... Ok! Here we go!**

* * *

MPOV

Ok, I confess. I miss Fang as my best friend. Kind of. But he made a promise to me and then what does he do?! He goes ahead and then breaks his promises! NOT COOL, DUDE! So, now I will always view him as someone who broke his promise to me and he will always view me as 'the girl that used to be my best friend.' Whatever. I think he's over me already. It seems like he doesn't even care. But, with Fang, you can never really tell. He's like an emotionless brick wall sometimes. I'm serious! There could be an

earthquake and he would be calm! It's amazing! I wonder how he does it? Nah. I would

never want to be that emotionless. It would be bad for my health. Ok, enough of me just

ranting on about him.

Let me rant on about another sexist pig that I know, by the name of Sam. God, I absolutely hate him! Everytime that I see him, I have to restrain myself from punching him. One time it didn't really work out so well, though. That was one of the many times that I have been sent to the office for something that I know that I shouldn't have done, but I did it anyways. _Note to self: Restrain, restrain, restrain!_ Mom wants a clean record this year. Just thinking about it makes me burst out laughing. Yeah, riiight. Like that could ever happen. Every year I have gotten in trouble. I'm not proud of that, but I'm not ashamed either. Oh, well.

"Max! Mom needs you!" My older brother Iggy yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" I got up and went into my mom's office. My mom, Valencia

Martinez, smiled up at me from her perch at her desk. Seriously, I swear, she is at her desk just about the whole time that she is in the house. Her office room is strictly 'off limits' unless she needs something and can't get away from her computer or if there is an emergency. What? She makes all the moolah in this house, the least we can do is follow her rules.

Oh, I almost forgot, my mom is a vet. She works with really cool animals and she studies their injuries. Personally, I don't want to have anything to do with operations or anything that has to do with the doctors office or the hospital when I grow up as a job. I hate those places! But, that's just me.

"Max? Earth to Max?" Mom asked.

"What? Oh, sorry mom. I'm just thinking. What did you need?" I asked.

"I need you to pick Angel up from school today. I have to work overtime because I have a dog with a broken leg that I have to take care of. I'll be home by dinner. Make sure that Iggy and Gazzy don't blow anything up. Angel and Gazzy need to take baths, and make sure that Iggy makes something that has to do with pasta. It's pasta night in this house, and I want something good to eat!" She smiled at me, but then it faded.

"Honey, were you thinking about-" She began wonderingly, her smile replaced with a look of concern and sadness.

"Mom, I told you, I'm over him. You out of all people should know that by now. Your my mother, and his mothers best friend. I really don't want to talk about him right now, okay? I just... need my space."

"Honey, he misses you." At that, I looked up from behind my curtain of hair falling in front of my face. Would you look at that, time to get a haircut!

"What? How would you know that? He doesn't share his feelings with anyone, except for his... oh." His mom. My mom. Talking. Oh, jeez. They talk about this stuff? Don't they have better stuff to talk about? Like, besides their sons and their daughters issues? UGH!!!

"Mom, I'm really sorry, but, as I told you before, I really want to stop talking about him. Our friendship is no more! Poof! Gone! I'll do all those things that you asked me to do. In fact, look at the time! I've got to pick up Angel! Bye!" And let me tell you, right as I said that, I practically ran out of her office. And then ran into Iggy.

"Hey, little sister! Where would you be heading on this fine day? Into my arms? Awww, thanks, I didn't know that you loved me that much." He exclaimed.

"Shut up, Iggy. And I'm going to pick up Angel from school. Want to come?" I asked. But partly because I already knew the answer. Of couse he wanted to come. He was like, a ledgend in that school. I can see it now, an big banner hanging up in front of the school saying 'WELCOME BACK, IGGY!' I sighed. Ohh, the memories. His face lit up and I could tell by his expression that he was thinking about the excact thing that I was thinking about.

"Oh, the memories." He said. "Of couse I want to come, why would you ever ask such a silly question? You know someone else who wants to come?"

"Oh, gosh, Iggy, I don't know, Gazzy? He is the only one left in the house, isn't he?" I said sarcasticly.

"No, it's not a person that lives in this house, but it is someone that you know. Sometimes it's almost like you can read his mind..." His voice trailed off, and I suddenly knew who he was talking about.

"Iggy! I don't want anything to do with him at the moment, so could you please leave me alone? Gosh! Why don't you pick up Angel!" And with that, I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me, but not before seeing the look on Iggy's face. Ouch. I'll apologize later.

I flopped down on my bed and put my IPod on high. I put the songs on shuffle, and, suprisingly, one song that my one of my NEW best friends had picked and I actually liked, came on. With suprise, I looked at the song name. It was called Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. Wait, did it say Taylor Swift? I didn't like Taylor, but then again, I didn't not like her. I listened to the lyrics a little closer.

_And it rains in the evening,_

_Everything is wrong,_

_It rains when your here and it rains when your gone,_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby_

_I don't think so..._

Wow... one of Taylor Swift's songs actually fitted my life right now. Interesting. After the song was done, I decided to plug it into my IPod speakers, turned it on really loud, and then put it on repeat. Then I really thought about it.

Weelll, except for the love part, I mean, I think that it relates to our friendship a lot. I mean, he left! He went poof! No explainations! Nein! Zip! Nada!

All he did was leave me a note. It was one line and a picture. It went like this.

We can't be friends anymore.

Wow, Fang. Just wow. Way to piss me off. And he was supposed to call me that night with our plans for the weekend! We used to do something on the weekend. All the time. There wasn't _one_ time where we didn't do something on the weekends. I am being one hundred percent serious.

Oh, I almost forgot. Today was the last day of summer vacation. That meant school started tomorrow. Crap. That meant seeing Fang again. And Lissa. And Sam.

Ohhh, boy. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Well? Well? How did I do?**

**Should I make them have all of their classes together or not? ****Review! Review! Review!**

**This is my face now -- :(**

**This is me once you review! -- :)**


	3. Highschool & Mornings, Two Things I Hate

**Ok, I don't really have much to say so… yeah. This is the day when Max starts high school. She is a freshman, so is Fang. Iggy is Sophomore. Max is obviously not a morning person. Ha ha. :D On to the story! Oh, wait... stupid disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT OWN Maximum Ride (as much as I wish that wasn't true) and Pop-Tarts :(**

**_________________________Line Thingy!!___________________________________**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh, what was that noise?! I opened my eyes and stumbled out of bed towards the sound and threw whatever was making it towards the wall. However, _that_ sound caused me to become fully awake. Oh, shoot! It was my alarm clock.

"Max, wake up! We have to get ready for school? What was that noise?" Oh, right. Iggy. Wait… school? What was he talking about? Oh. Right. We have school today.

"I'm still mad at you for yesterday, and it was my alarm clock. Go away!" I yelled at him and then swore under my breath. Time to get a new alarm clock. Whatever. I'll do it after school. Speaking of school, time to get ready! Don't want to be late on the first day! *Note the sarcasm* I would skip school every day if I could, but Mom would get _way_ to pissed off. And we all know how bad that would be.

I stumbled, still half asleep, over to my walk-in closet (in case you haven't noticed, we live on the rich side of town) and pulled out a white shirt with blaack glittery writing going three times down the shirt reading '_blah blah blah_'. Totally suits me! I matched that with stud and rhinestone skinny jeans and a heart wing trucker hat. **(A/N: Pic on profile)**

"Iggy, I'm ready to go! Why aren't you here yet?" I called down the stairs.

"Hey, just because _you_ think the universe revolves around you, that doesn't mean that it really does! You can wait five more minutes, it's not that hard!" He yelled back. I immediately came down the stairs and started to pout. As soon as he saw my face he sighed. I knew that I had won. Nobody has ever beaten me before. Except for Fang. No! Bad Max! He's not your best friend anymore! You don't even know him anymore! Stop thinking about him!

I finished scolding myself, than grabbed my shoes (foldover leopard hi-tops) and my favorite jacket ever (it's a leather jacket, but the leather is fake! im still really mad at Mom for not letting me get the real one.) and practically ran out of the house. I was half-way to the car when I realzed that I hadn't had breakfast. Mom would kill me if she found out. I turned around and ran past a smirking Iggy, who had obviously realized that I hadn't eaten anything, grabbed a couple packs of Pop-tarts, and ran out the door again and towards the car. I got into the passenger seat and opened the packages. Yum. Cherry Pop-tarts.

By the time that we got to school, my breathe probably smelled horrible. Whatever. Like I care. I really don't see any point in going to school. I mean Gazzy is homeschooled, why can't I be? Well, he has a reason. I don't. But like I said, whatever!

I reached around to the back seat of the car where my bag was (and where my gum was) and took a piece of wintergreen gum into my mouth. Just as I turned around, some jackass sped right past us on his motorcycle and took the stop that _we were just about to park in_. What a jackass move is that?? I mean, come on here, people! Let's be civilized here! *Note the sarcasm. I'm not one to be civilized.* As I was about to lower the window to stick my head out and yell at him, Iggy tugged on my sleeve and told me that 'there was no point'. NO POINT!!!! Sometimes, I swear, it's like he's not even my brother!

As Iggy was turning around to find another spot, I turned around to look at the guy again. He looked _really_ familiar, but I couldn't identify who it was. Then he took off his helmet and shook his hair out. It couldn't be! But, alas, it was. *haha I sound like Shakespear!*

Fang turned around, looked right at my shocked face, and smirked. He knew who it was, he knew who he was messing with. That jackass. I'm gonna get him _so_ good! **(Not in that way, people!)**

* * *

**Okie dokie! I'm done with this chappie! Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of school work to deal with and stuff! Yeah, so, I didn't really get that far into the school thing, and this chappie is kinda short cause I'm really tired right now, but yesh, I will try to update sooner! How should Max get Fang back? Any suggestions?? R&R!!!!!!! !!!!!!!**


	4. Lissa

**Chapter 4 : Lissa**

**Fang's POV**

The first thought that I had when I got to school was _crap, Max is here_. See, Max and I used to best friends. Then the incident occurred. But more on that later. I drove up on my _new_, _totally __**awesome**_ motercycle and saw her staring at me. I secretly smirked to myself inside of my helmet. I'll bet she doesn't even know that it's me. She was looking at me with that look on her face. You know, the look that everyone gets when they are trying to remember something that they had completely fogotten? Yeah, that look.

Anyways, Iggy was driving, because, no matter how rich that Max's family was, I knew from past expirience that Ms. Martinez likes to save the environment, so, despite the fact that they all had their own cars. Even _Angel_ had her own car, and she isn't even close to hitting the age mark for driving. I'm not going to judge though.

Back to subject. Ugh, see? I did it again! I get sidetracked so easily, Max used to call me ' 'squirrel!' boy' because at _completely_ random times I would say something random and then we would start talking about that instead of the thing that we were talking about before. This is why I'm not much of a big talker. I'll just say something completely random. The only person that I can (or in this case, could) talk to was Max. But now, well, let's just say that I don't talk to her that much.

"Fangy!" I heard a voice, immediately snapping me out of my current thoughts. And then I groaned inside my head. It was Lissa. My current girlfriend. As much as I thought that she was a babe and all, she wasn't really my type. My type was more of a girl with long legs, who is nice to almost everyone, oh hell, I could give a billion more reasons, but lets just leave it at someone who isn't a slut like Lissa. But whatever. I'll take what I can get. I can get anyone, but right now, the person that is the highest on my agenda was Lissa. So I'm pretty much taking advantage of her at the moment. Mean as it sounds, it's true.

"Fangy! Are you listening to me?" Lissa came running (if you call that running, it's more like tottering) towords me in her five inch heels. My new question of the day: HOW DOES SHE WEAR THOSE? Well, when she made it over to where I was standing (I don't come to girls, they come to me) she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big, wet, kiss. I counted quickly in my head. It lasted thirty seconds. When she stopped, I turned my head away so that she couldn't see me and wiped my mouth. Now, _that_ was truely disgusting. Usually she woudn't just walk up to me and kiss me in the middle of the parking lot, so that clued me in that something was going on.

So, because I don't like waiting on anyone but myself, I asked her as soon as we got into school. I completely ignored the banner and everything that people had made me to welcome me back to school. Okay, so maybe I was the quaterback of the football team, the captain of the soccer team, and the head of the basketball team (**A/N ok, im confused, is there a **_**head**_** of the basketball team, or is do they have captains?**) So, I guess that I was a little popular because of that, and of course, there is my good looks, but then what was the last thing? Because, frankly, a lot of people (mostly girls) hate me, but at the same time, every time that I look at them, they start to blush and giggle. Yup, that would be the group of girls that I ave gone out with the entire year through eighth grade. I mean, what sould you do if all the girls that you knew thought that you were one of the sexiest people on the face of the Earth? You would probably do the same thing as I would do! It's not your fault that the ladies love you! But that's how I view it. Max used to call me sexist and hit me. Not a slap, just a hit. There IS a difference!

And back to the subject again! Gah! See what I do?

"Lissa, what's going on?" She gave me a look and then dragged me into the E-division of the building. (Let's just say that we have a pretty big school. The E-section doesn't even get used at all, the principle has been saying that it's been under construction, but nothing has ever been done to it, and it's been 'under construction' for five years now.) But now it's the most popular 'make-out' spot in school. A lot of seniors go there with their girlfriends. So why is Lissa dragging me there? Oh, wait a second... This is NOT going to lead up to what I think it's going to lead up to, is it? No, don't answer that question. I don't think I even really want to know.

"Fang? Fang! Faaannggggg..." She says in a sing-song voice, tapping my head. "Fanggggyyyy, are you in thereee?" She calls.

"Lissa, you know how I hate being called Fangy, it's really annoying and it ruins my reputation. Not that that would matter much with me, but..."

"Oh, Fangy, that's my pet name for you, I call you that all the time, you should be used to it by now, why on Earth are you complaining about it _now_ when I've called you that forever!" She crosses her arms. Uh-oh. Now I've done it. Better find a way to fix this, and better find it _fast_.

"Uhm... Lissa? Why'd you bring me here?" I ask.

"Why do you think" She responds with a wink, circling tightly around me, with movements as I can only describe as predatory. Oh-no. This is not happening. Not today. It's _not_ gonna happen. Especially with Lissa. No way.

"I have to go." I exclaim suddenly, practically running out of the hallway out onto the cobble-stone pathway leading towords the school. Just as I got close to the school, the warning bell rang, signaling I had five minutes to get to class before the tardy bell rang. Perfect timing.

**So, hey, let me know what you thought about this chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I really am. :O I love writing but so many things have been happening recently and I haven't really been able to keep up with all of it, and I'm sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Next Chapter will be with Max's AND Fang's POV with their classes ;) Together or apart, you guys get to decide! :)**

**Please review! :)**


	5. School Part One

**Herro! I'm in a very good mood today! (: Just puttin' that out there before I begin.**

**On to the story!**

MAX'S POV

I walk into school with my 'puzzled' look on my face, I guess, because my best friend J.J. attacks me at my locker and immediately asks me if; and I quote; something was bothering me/if I was having a 'deep thinking moment'/if I had finally met someone!

Yeah, you saw it. Explanation point. I mean, was that _really_ necessary? I have _very_ strange friends.

"No, I did most definitely NOT do any of those things. And how you talk so fast amazes me. You have nothin' on Nudge, but still, damn, you talk fast!" She just laughs and looks at me. Ok, seriously? _Now_ she chooses to close her mouth? Greaaaatttt.

"Hey, I hate to break it to you, but the warning bell rang, like, five seconds ago. We have to go to homeroom. Hey, I wonder who's in our homeroom? Or, ohmygosh, what if Fang's in our first period?" She says. I need to get her to a mental hospital, and quick. That girl's going to hurt herself.

I smirked at her, remembering earlier.

"Hey J.J., do you have your short-shorts and the tank-top you usually carry around with you just in case?" She looked at me and smiled, obviously having the same thought that had just occurred to me a little while earlier. Oh, yeah. Bring it on, Fang.

We immediately went to her locker and changed. Luckily, her locker is across from the bathrooms _and_ homeroom. While in the bathroom, we had a very interesting conversation.

"Fang won't be in our homeroom, Jay. He can't be in our homeroom. I'll make you make him switch out if he is. And _no_, do not ask me if you _have_ to do that, because _yes_, you will have to do that." At that she just kind of huffs, crosses her arms, and pouts. What are we now, five year olds? I don't think so... Are we? No, that's not possible! I'm 15! Last time I checked... No, this is ridiculous! I am! Gosh, she's starting to rub off on me.

"Yo! We reached homeroom!" Jay practically sprints down the hall and back with joy. This is why her name's Jennifer Joy. And this is also why she's my best friend. She's just so out of it, she makes me feel better about myself. You know what, cross that out. She's just so out of it, she makes me feel better about myself. Yup, there we go. That's better.

"Jay, we walked like, three inches to get there. Woo."

We walk into homeroom, and guess who's there? Iggy? No, Iggy's too old. No offence to him. Nudge? No, she's too young. Dude, she's not even in middle-school yet! Ha! She wishes though. Fang? Ding-ding! We have a winner! Well, well, well, let's just see how my outfit plays out here...

**FANG'S POV**

Ohmygod. Seriously? My day was going to be great! Well, kind of. I expected to have at least one class with her. Let's see what the rest of the day brings, shall we? But anyways, here I am, minding my own business, in the back of the classroom in homeroom, and she walks in.

Now, don't judge me, I know we used to be best friends and all, but DAMN that girl looks good. Legs got longer, braces off, acne gone, she's tanner than she was, and she was pretty tan to start off with. And don't even get me started on her breasts. They have _most definitely_ grown/developed. She's wearing white short-shorts that showed off her long, tan, legs and a light blue tank-top that wasn't spaghetti straps, so it was appropriate for our school dress code, but her breasts were just spilling over the top. She must be _at least a B._

Oh jeez. I feel like I've been hit in the stomach.

She just looks so _hot_. Yeah, I know, I know I have a girlfriend, but _still_. DAMN! I could feel my mouth slowly drop open, and quickly shut it, but apparently I didn't shut it fast enough, because she glanced over at me and smirked. Bitch. She's doing this on purpose!

What the hell happened with us? I can't even remember anymore.


End file.
